Episode 9728 (29th March 2019)
Plot Gary sees a happy Seb smirking at him. Ken is delighted to hear from Daniel that Sinead and Bertie are being released from the hospital today. Jan and Anton tell Gary there is sub-contractors’ job going that he’d be ideal for. Imran is still grief-stricken and not sleeping. He accuses Nick of lying when he denies knowing anything about the factory roof. He only says he and Carla had a business disagreement but refuses to elaborate. Imran refuses Toyah’s sympathy, saying he needs to know who is to blame for Rana’s death. Kevin tries to persuade Gina to stay a while longer. Imran suspects Carla ran away to avoid awkward questions. Seb is delighted to get a building job starting tomorrow in Prestwich. Abi congratulates him. Ryan doesn’t like spying on Robert for his mum. Imran questions Beth who tells him she heard something on the roof above her when she was working on Rana’s dress. Gary, Jan and Anton return having secured Gary his job. Seb overhears him telling Sarah that it’s the same Prestwich site where he’s got his job. Both Eileen and Sarah think Seb should bury the hatchet but he angrily refuses. Sarah worries he’ll do something stupid. Gary refuses to answer a persistent caller. Kate thinks they should arrange a memorial for Rana as the funeral was over and done with quickly. Ryan overhears Robert putting off helping Billy with his young offenders’ scheme. Tim argues with Kevin when he refuses to help Gina change her mind. Imran demands that Wayne takes action against Carla. Daniel, Sinead and Bertie arrive home to a flat decorated by Ken. Imran isn’t happy to hear about the memorial idea and takes his anger out on Toyah. Abi tries to get Sally to talk to Gina again but she refuses. Wayne arrives to question Sally about the roof collapse. Robert overhears Ryan on the phone to Michelle, reporting on his movements, and sacks him. Gary’s van is broken into and all his tools stolen. Sarah thinks Seb is to blame. Alone to himself, Gary rings his persistent caller, knowing full well he was the one who’s behind the theft. Leanne thinks Toyah is taking too much on with Imran’s grief. Sally relates what happened on the roof to Wayne, realising how childish she was with Gina at the time. He assures her she’s in no way to blame for what happened. Sarah confronts Seb but he’s able to provide an alibi that he was in Prestwich refusing the job. She feels guilty for suspecting him. Daniel organises a party for Bertie but Sinead is worried about the baby catching germs at the event. Gary has a visit from his caller. It is loan shark Rick Neelan who lent Gary £15,000 and wants it back. Eileen argues with Seb for throwing in his job. Gary begs for more time to pay, being told the debt is now £20,000 for late payment. Rick threatens him with violence. Ryan refuses to let Michelle intervene with Robert on his behalf. Imran interrupts a discussion about Rana’s memorial in the Rovers, demanding to know from Johnny where Carla is. Leanne summons Toyah. Johnny loses patience with Imran’s accusations that Carla knew about the roof and orders him out. Toyah begs him to calm down but he erupts at her, saying he doesn’t need her. Robert agrees to help Billy by employing people on the offenders’ scheme. Imran can take no more and screams as he trashes the flat, collapsing in sobs on the floor. Toyah enters and hugs him. Sinead is over-anxious about Bertie, not feeling safe away from the hospital’s care. A shaken Toyah tries to counsel and comfort Imran. He tells her he’ll understand if she wants to walk away from him. Rick tells Gary he has until 6.00pm tomorrow to pay him or Sarah will suffer. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Anton Radkov - Leart Dokle *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Gary Windass Construction - Office and yard *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearances of Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith as Bertie Osbourne. The character had previously been portrayed by a prosthetic baby. *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Midsomer Murders to be shown immediately afterwards. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel and Sinead bring Bertie home from hospital; Sarah blames Seb for vandalising Gary's van; Wayne's questions fuel the speculation surrounding Carla; and Robert replaces Ryan at the Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,986,937 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes